Lament
by Halamee2559
Summary: AU, Yuri. Vampirism. Deep in the night, where an angel lies asleep, a visitor stalks elusively towards her, licking her lips covetuously... Mio x ? Please R&R! Rewrite!


AN: This fanfic is a special tribute to Fanfic-lover, whom I think has been waiting damn near forever for me to post this. (Sorry about that.) Also AU, like my "Beyond the Lens" fanfic, though I doubt that should keep readers from enjoying it. (8/31/2007: I rewrote this chapter because it didn't seem sexy enough. There's plenty of sexual references in it htis time, so be wary, lol!)

**Disclaimer:** Fatal Frame (a.k.a. Project Zero) is the rightful property of Tecmo. All characters, locations, and plots based on the Fatal Frame series, are all property of Tecmo. So keep the wolves at bay, and let me write again for another day.

* * *

**Rapture**

* * *

_Deep within a stylish, Victorian mansion, Mio, a pretty young girl of 15 lay soundly asleep in her large four-poster bed, sprawled out like the innocent angel that she was in black camisole and panties. Her sleek and scantily clad figure was bathed in pale moonbeams from the adjacently open windows, giving her skin a ghost-like radiance against the thin white sheets curled around her body._

_Amongst the teenager's sleeping form, five-candle chandeliers staged upon the high walls to either side gleamed off of her body in warm light, their flames wavering on the breath of wind on a cool, autumn night._

_Maple floors polished to the finest shine reflected like a ginger pool before the twin's feet, making for a soft, serene setting. The tall silk curtains of red drapes, poised from the towering valance of windows flapped noiselessly in the wind, undulating in hypnotic waves. The young twin stirred only briefly, the invisible breeze caressing against her milky-white skin, cooling like an icy kiss on her exposed flesh. _

_All was calm… _

_Not a single other human soul was stirring within the house… _

_Then… from the darkness… a figure emerged. _

_Like the shadows of night, the stranger slipped out of the shroud of darkness ever so cautiously, so as not to wake the sleeping beauty of their dreams. The blue-white moonlight streaming in through the billowing curtains cast wayward glances on the figure as they swayed, revealing a beautiful girl; sixteen at the most, with skin so vividly pale…and milk-soft to the touch. Her body lithe… and her curves so delicate and yielding… she was the flower that had yet to fully blossom, but was ever so close._

_An ebony waterfall of lavish, shimmering silk fell from her head, framing the girl's face, clouding her eyes behind perpetually long bangs. The gorgeous hair tapered down her clothed back, reaching clear to the wooden floor. Full, soft, pink lips, painted a luscious strawberry; diamond-studded velvet choker adorning her neck; and a full compliment of mascara and rouge thrown in for good measure: She was a goddess… with the face of a youthful beauty untouched by time, heart-shaped and flush with the pinkness of a perfect complexion. Thin violet eyebrows, matching color long eyelashes, and dark blue eye-shadow enhanced the mesmerizing glow of her scarlet orbs. _

_Stepping to and fro from illumination to shadow, more and more of this slender girl was revealed as the moonlight played against her petite frame._

_She wore a black silk kimono, conforming and hugging to her every curve, laced with red accents on the wide, flowing sleeves. A plunging neckline revealed an ample bosom; like two half moons of soft flesh against the midnight fabric. Matching color butterflies adorned the body in a spiraling pattern, crimson dust sparkling behind them as they took flight. The silk obi tied at the back of the waist was in a perfect red bow, with the ends hanging down to elegantly flow behind her. Cut short well above the knee, the skirt flaunted the girl's impeccably smooth, slender legs and soft, sumptuous thighs in a manner that truly garnered attention. The cool wind tousled the skirt of her kimono, nipping at her bare legs and cute, bare feet. It didn't bother her in the slightest, however; she was cold to the touch anyway._

_Making nary a sound, the beautiful and curvy lass moved onto the bed, crawling over Mio's body. Her undead heart thundered in her chest, the smell of fresh blood calling to her. _

_Dragging her lips along Mio's smooth tummy, she could smell a sweet, spicy fragrance upon her skin as she caressed her way up the twin's navel, her unruly curtain of ebony hair spilling over Mio's nubile body. _

_(Smack……smooch……smack…)_

_She started placing butterfly kisses over her chest, following the valley between the Amakura twin's breasts with her tongue. The vampire girl's keen senses could pick up the slight increase in Mio's heartbeat, the faint moving of her head, the steady flow of endorphins releasing into the twin's bloodstream._

_The long-haired girl straddled her victim's stomach prudently, hardly resisting the urge to moan softly at the sense of close contact. Looking down with glowing, scarlet eyes, she took in the pretty face of the Japanese girl—who seemed to be almost waiting for a kiss by her dark lover. _

_The vampire girl felt a stirring in her heart, one she had not felt in many, many years._

"_I've wanted you…" said the girl in her silky-smooth voice, "…for so long."_

_As she traced Mio's delicate figure with her satiny-soft hands, her pink lips parted, revealing ivory white fangs that elongated at the anticipation of crimson breaking out over alabaster skin. _

_Her kimono collar nearly slid off around her bare shoulders, giving Mio a delightful view of her neckline and ample cleavage... had she been awake. _

"_Mmm," with their faces just inches apart, the long-haired girl took in the lovely face of her lover to be. _

'_She's so beautiful…'_

_The young vampire inhaled the lovely scent of Mio, shuddering, becoming drunk with the intoxicating sweetness that was flowing just beneath her skin… _

"_Mio…-," she moaned in weak desperation. _

_Then she kissed her, on her throat, just above the collarbone. Her skin was so warm against her lips, inviting. "Mmmm," Mio murmured. Even in sleep the Amakura twin tilted her head back in a silent moan, relenting to the velvet touches of the girl's lips. _

_The vampire girl's slender hands found their way around Mio's back, pulling her in close as her lips continued to caress the Amakura twin's flesh. Her skin was so addictively smooth on her lips; she wanted to taste every inch of her. She lightly bit into her neck, the slight grating of her fangs sending tendrils of pleasure singeing through Mio's body._

"_Ohhh," Mio moaned. It wasn't much of a surprise that she had awoken, for her hands were no longer resting above her head, but snaking around the vampire girl's upper back to draw her in. _

_The midnight-haired girl gave the softest of moans while running her fingers in Mio's raven hair, tightening her embrace of the twin's dainty form. Her body felt so soft, the vampire thought giddily. She gently pulled Mio's head back as she began to suckle on her throat, extracting more of those coveted moans and sighs from the lovely girl. _

_"Ahhh…" _

_Mio felt the girl start tracing lines down her neck with her full pink lips, the soft caresses on her skin setting her senses aflame. _

_Oh, God how the vampiress wanted to taste her. The blood coursing through her veins was warmer and sweeter than she had even imagined. One of Mio's camisole straps became loose, drifting down over her snow-white shoulder to reveal more of her ample bosom. The vampiric vixen nibbled her fangs against Mio's savory skin, smothering her lips fiercely into her jugular. _

_"Hah…"_ _Mio's mouth opened in a barely audible moan, her warm breath tickling the girl's ear. She was scared yet thrilled at the same time. Whoever… or whatever the thing was that resided in her bed, she could care no less. Try as she might to stop her, her limbs felt as if they had been reduced to jelly, her warm body melting into her dark lover's cold one. _

'_I want this to end…but I-,' A warm, wet tongue met with her ivory skin, drowning all her thoughts into ecstasy as the vampire girl continued to make tender love to her._

_"Mmmph," Mio could feel the girl's other hand wandering down her clothed breast, stroking across the bountiful mound as it settled over her heart. A tingling moan grazed the vampire girl's ear as Mio cooed; it was such a beautiful sound, so pure, so innocent… _

_The last wire of resistance inside of the vampire snapped—she couldn't stand to wait any longer. She ached to drink Mio's blood. _

_"Ahh…" the scarlet-eyed girl breathed on the nape of her victim's glazed neck, her lips parting… _

_Giving in to her carnal desires, she bared her teeth, the perfect ivory shining in the dim moonlight…and, with a pointed pause she bit into Mio, piercing virgin flesh with her fangs. _

_Mio yelped in mixed pain and pleasure, her nails digging into the girl's back as the rending of skin joined with her whimpering. _

_"Ah…!" _

_Like a freshwater stream, Mio's hot, sticky blood flowed into the vampire's awaiting mouth, her lips clamped firmly on the young girl's neck. She drank deeply from the wound, moaning at the taste as she sucked harder on Mio's neck, drawing more nourishing alizarin into her mouth. _

_"Mmmmmmm," she moaned, a warbling sound of pleasure rose within her throat. The crimson sweet of Mio's blood was so delicious, so… intoxicating! She drank and suckled ravenously from the twin as her lust rose to a high bordering on ecstasy, her pale fingers squeezing Mio's firm breast. A small trickle of blood began dribbling down her chin as the vampiress leeched greedily off of Mio with her full, succulent lips. _

_"Nnn… Mmmm…Nnh…" _

_Mio writhed in wanton lust under the pleasurable assault from her lover succubus, whimpering and moaning of her own accord, not even caring if she was prey to this creature of the night. She felt as if her very soul were being caressed by the goddess in her bed… the moistness and heat between her thighs was driving her crazy._

_"Nnnnhh," the vampire purred. She slipped her hand under the camisole top, marveling at how soft Mio's skin was, and attentively inched higher and higher up Mio's chest…grasping gentle curves… _

_"Ohhh…!" Mio was keening with rapture as her soft, malleable flesh was encompassed into the palm of the other girl, red fingernails whispering across her breast, enticing her to swell even more. Tears formed at the human girl's closed eyes, a red blush staining her otherwise pale, perfect countenance._

_Seconds seemed to pass by like hours, her quiet pleas for more like a charm to her sensuous companion. And even after the vampire finally pulled away, and the essence felt all but drained from her body, Mio still felt this strange sense of loss. She shuddered at the feeling of those lips… so soft… _

"_Oh, Mio…" the dark girl cooed, licking from her neck up to her delicate jaw. She smiled warmly at Mio trembling within her embrace, mewing quietly as her pink lips ascended… _

_Mio's heart was beating a canto, her silent gasps and deep breaths nearly lost to the lavishing pecks from her dark lover's unbelievably soft lips. _

"_Mmmm," the vampire murmured. She stopped at Mio's chin, the suction from her parting lips making a soft smooch that sent a sudden trill through the twin. _

"_Mio… my love…" she whispered, bringing her face to her counterpart. _

_A small line of blood gleamed from the corner of her lips…_

_They fell into each others eyes for what seemed an eternity, Mio panting softly, the wind sweeping the dark girl's ebony bangs over one scarlet orb, her mouth slightly agape. _

_A touch of a smile on a face that had been so overtly familiar... _

_It was then, that Mio could finally discern the mystery girl that inhabited her bed… and her heart stopped cold._

_Her eyes widened in horror… _

'_That face…' she thought terrified. 'No…'_

_Cupping the twin's face in her palm, the long-haired girl idly caressed Mio's cheek with her thumb. "…Let me take you to the heavens tonight…" she said softly, leaning down._

_Mio opened her mouth to scream…_

'_It cannot be…!'_

_The scent of jasmine filled her head, the vampire's cold breath shuddering across her lips…_

"_Nothing will ever keep me from you…"_

"_Stop…" Mio pleaded, tears of anguish creeping down her face._

_The figure staring back smiled a beautiful smile, one that she had once been so fond of._

"_We can be together forever…" _

_Mio shivered as the girl's lips met delicately with her own in a feathery touch of a kiss, her clothes suddenly splitting and tearing apart by an invisible current;...leaving her bare and unabashed in all her naked glory. _

_The young twin let out a momentary gasp at the sudden phobia of being nude, and in doing so... the long-haired vixen pressed her full, pouted lips ardently onto Mio's, muting the twin with a startlingly sexy moan that flowed softly from her mouth. The remains of Mio's clothes faded into nothing; it was the vampiress' dark arts, her powers of un-life capable of doing whatever she wished. _

_"Mmph!-" The girl kissed Mio deeply, her tongue invading the twin's mouth, her cute little fangs pressing into her bottom lip. She snuffled the cries emanating from her sweet Mio with her kiss, frightened chocolate orbs staring back up into the vampiress' glazed, lust-filled ones._

_Mio was in distress. This aura... this love... these unbelievable sensations pouring through her youthful body; all of it felt so good...! _

_But, why... why did it have to her? Why had this lucid fantasy ever come to pass...?_

_Loving hands drew her up in the girl's embrace, those lips of ice seeking comfort in Mio's warmth. Soft moaning followed suit as the vampiress' arms curled around the twin's neck, their bodies upright in the most intimate of ways. "Mmmmm... (smooch)... Mmmmmm..."_

_It was breathtaking, devouring, reflecting the affection the vampire had for this beautiful girl. Mio moaned softly into the kiss, her soft chocolate eyes gazing indolently into her dark succubus' scarlet ones. The vampire's lips were so delectable, so deliciously sweet, one could say they almost tasted of honey. _

_"Nnnn..." the vampire girl had equally disrobed as well... her perfect, sculpted body gliding passionately upon Mio's own. Her long midnight hair contrasted starkly with her ghost-like skin as she wove her hips hypnotically over Mio... her sleek, angel-soft thighs wrapped around her lover's waist... her creamy, cool breasts pressing into the twin's chest..._

_With eyes closed in a state of pleasure, the vampiress' tongue did a languid dance together as she kissed Mio ardently, sliding over and around the soft muscle in a glistening waltz before suckling on it intensely. A bridge of saliva flowed between their mouths as they kissed, a sweet translucent fluid coated with the cold metallic taste of blood passing into her companion's throat. _

_"Mmmmm…" _

_Lacing her fingers behind Mio's head in her hair, the vampire tilted her head to side and begun nibbling her fangs on the girl's sweet lips, quietly teasing her as she continued to undulate and rock her flawless body back and forth with unbroken rhythm. A faint murmur escaped the brown-eyed girl's throat, before parting her lips with her own and delving her tongue as deep as she could go into the girl's mouth once again, moaning. Both of them were reaching their peak..._

_Mio clasped her hands firmly onto the vampiress' slender bare back, embracing the waves of pleasure, their kiss deeper than ever before. Lustful moans stifled between lips, the sounds of their passion like a soft melody of gentle voices, groaning in muted ecstasy._ _Her fingers mingled in lustrous midnight silk, placing the vampiress' face in her palm, while her other hand stroked the girl's lower back, tenderly---. _

_She could feel it, the waves building up inside of her… _

_"Mmmmh!" the brown-eyed girl arched her back, pushing her entire front into the vampiress' incredibly smooth body. The heat, the throbbing, the wetness that stained the porcelain, tender, bare flesh between their thighs… It was too much. _

_In the back of her mind, Mio realized that she was crying, crying over the insanity that had stolen itself upon her, the figure that was sending her over the edge with her lips... her body... her touch._

_The one held dearest in her heart... _

* * *

"NO!!!" 

Mio woke with a start, rising sharply within her bed as she screamed out her mortification into the stillness of night, her body caked with sweat. The thin bed sheets pooling around her naked, nubile form left her feeling cold, her pale skin set against the light backdrop of a crescent moon.

"Haff—Huff—Huff…" The young Amakura twin felt as if her heart was about to burst, like a hummingbird fluttering within her ribcage. Mio's lavish hair hung down over her eyes, brushing across her shoulders like a silk curtain.

_'That same dream...'_

Staring wide-eyed, she found that she was back in her old, westernized room in the Minakami District of Japan, the call of night still upon her.

Mio clutched at her chest, taking gasping breaths as the realization began to sink in.

The girl in her recurring dreams… the ones she'd been having for a fortnight now… had finally taken form.

"Mayu…" Mio felt tears flowing like rivers down her angelic face, her pained sobbing muffled into her hands.

Those burning scarlet eyes, that delightfully twisted innocence gracing the girl's soft feautures... how could she forget such a face...?

For it was Mayu...her own flesh and blood.

Her twin sister…

"Why… she rasped out, crying into silence. "Why is this happening to me…?"

Then, there came a murmur of a voice, so melodic, so serene, that it made the Amakura twin want to scream yet again. The quiet ruffling of sheets just next to her, the warmth of delicate curves and soft skin upon skin, the slender, milk-soft arms snaking around her waist…

"Mmm… Mio…"

* * *


End file.
